


Prostration

by hauntedd



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Mind Control, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/pseuds/hauntedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prostration (n.) - the act of submitting; usually surrendering power to another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prostration

The darkness was overwhelming, even as she shifted on the cool metal of the table she had been tethered to for more hours than she could count. Fear had left her long ago, conceding to a resigned sense of dread that had been bubbling within her ever since. She still couldn't quite retrace her steps back to this place, one second she was in the car on her way to pick up Isabel’s present and the next she was _here_ in this abandoned room where her powers didn’t work and her body was laid bare.

She was certain that things had happened in the interim, but it was all hazy and buzzing on the outside of her consciousness. It'd come into focus for a moment, only to fade back to the periphery, as if it had never been. Was this what abductees meant when they talked about losing time? Sure, Nasedo had told her the stories were lies, but she paid attention anyway.

Jerking her head to the left, she heard the rapid open and shut of the door, willing her eyes to open more than the slits she'd grown accustomed to, only to groan in frustration at her body's failure to comply. 

The heavy sound of footsteps against the linoleum caused her to propel her body upward, only to feel her back smack back against the table. Frustrated, angry tears spilled from her eyes and she bit her lip, hard to force them back. The metallic taste of blood rushed into her mouth as she felt her skin cells rip under the pressure.

"Stay still." 

The words ripped through the thick air with amazing precision, and she couldn't help but be drawn to the new voice in the room. Although she couldn't make sense of his figure or who, exactly, he was, she knew, instinctively, that he was not going to help her out of here.

"Fuck you."

She spat her response with more force than she thought she had. The hours in the dark and the bitter realization that no one was coming to save her had forced her to dig up the strength she'd long thought she lost. 

"Soon."

The flippant reply made her eyes shoot open, and, not for the first time, she jerked her body forward trying to break free from her restraints. Despite the knowledge that her fight was in vain, she had to rebel, show her captor that she refused to give in to despair, at least not outwardly.

"You're not serious." She scowled, cursing how childish her voice sounded, full of uncertainty and fear. She was a _queen_ not a scared little mouse and in spite of this, her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she heard his feet lift and meet the floor, moving closer to her. 

"Aren't I?"

His tone was devilish, peppered with an amused clip that made it seem as if he were mocking her. The predator circling his prey, waiting for the moment to make the kill. She shivered as he inched closer, an involuntary reaction to her captor's scent.

"You wouldn't. It's _rape_."

Spitting the accusation out with all the venom she could muster despite the pitter-patter of her stomach turning over in fear, she prayed that he would recognize human morality even though she was more than likely the only one with any human DNA. However, the caress of his calloused hands on her calves suggested otherwise.

"Not if you come willingly."

Her anger deflated as she felt herself grow tighter, his fingers pinching her flesh between them and twisting while she condescended to the possibility that a small part of her just _might like it_. 

His hands left her and she bit her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. She was not willing to show weakness, especially like this and she had to act quickly to mask the fact that he was _winning_. 

"What? I'd never." She snapped as his hands once more met her body, this time tracing the outline of her chest and she shifted, unwilling to yield to his ministrations. 

"Stay still."

"Why? So you have easier access?"

"I can make this comfortable for you."

"How chivalrous."

"You're already affected," he smirked as he cupped her breast, tugging the soft flesh between his fingers and she focused all of her energy into hiding her arousal.

"By?" Her voice faltered, blonde curls framing her face as she glared at him, pure hatred radiating off her small form. He wouldn't dare answer her, not now. They'd been at this for far too long already, and yet she'd learned nothing. 

"Ah!" She shrieked, not in response to pain, instead to shock. Her answer, or at least whatever was _affecting_ her, was now becoming clear. 

Sparks of electricity danced up her arm and she turned toward the light, momentarily fascinated by the display.

"What...What's going on?"

Her skin was burning, heat spreading through her as the light intensified, encompassing her body and giving it an unnatural glow. Groaning, she railed against her restraints, glaring at the mocking eyes of her captor. How dare he find this amusing! 

"You suspect it," he drawled, cupping the crown of her head. Tess’ eyelids grew heavy and she struggled against him as best she could. While she couldn’t quite put her errant thoughts together, she was fairly certain that he was trying to _control_ her.

"Suspect what?"

"Now isn't a time to play coy."

"Let me go!” 

"Where? You're lit up brighter than a Christmas tree."

Tess scowled at his amusement and thinned her lips into a white line. It was bad enough that she was _held captive_ she didn’t need to be humiliated as well. "Away from you."

"This will go faster if you accept it.”

"Accept what?"

"Fine. Your choice."

"I hate you."

"You'll still be screaming my name later," he whispered into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers up her spine. The fact that she didn’t _know_ his name managed to quiet some of the unease that was growing within her and fan the flames of her waning rebellion.

"You're far too optimistic."

Shivering, she felt his hands on her skin and met his gaze, despite herself. The problem was that she did want him, as wrong as it was. She'd wanted him since he entered the room, and with every second that they spent together, she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Whether it was an effect of her power surges or something else, she had no idea.

"Your actions suggest otherwise."

"Whatever," Tess huffed, her arrogant demeanor betrayed by the way that her blood pulsed through her veins and hooded eyes. She realized in that moment she was fighting a losing battle, but as long as she continued to _fight_ she figured that was enough.

"Don't fight it," he commanded as his fingers pumped lazily in and out of her soft folds and Tess bit down on her lip, hard, to force her body not to buck against him. He picked up the pace and she swallowed the scream that was rising within her, hot tears scalding her cheeks.

"Stop!” It was a desperate plea that came up from her throat in a breathy, mangled shriek while her orgasm washed over and her tears gave way to wails. Her orders were meaningless now and he’d been the first person to make her come apart in his hands. Max already considered her second rate -- what would he think if he knew what had just happened?

"Why?"

"Because... I don't...” 

Tess’ voice drifted off as she choked back a sob. His hand gently caressed her forehead, brushing stray curls off of her face, and she felt her body warm under his touch. Tess’ thoughts blurred and her eyes grew wider as she took in her captor’s cool gaze.

He was hovering over her now, his tongue lapping up the remnants of tear tracks. His mouth was inches from hers and despite her humiliation a part of her still desperately wanted him to close the space between them. After all, humiliation was a human emotion, one that she was ready to abandon as he had given her a _gift_ and she was ready to accept another. All she just needed to be touched, to have masculine hands, his hands, dig into her flesh and force himself inside her. 

"But you do, my pet, you do."

Her lascivious desires momentarily forgotten as she registered his words and the feel of his thick fingers combing through her hair. She shouldn't want this, whoever held her was _evil_. And despite what Maria and the others believed, she _wasn’t_ , so she had to make sure that regardless of what her stupid human hormones might _want_ , she would not relent.

"My name is **Tess**!" She shouted the words, as much to reassure herself that she could remember her name as to inform him that she didn't like being referred to as some sexual play thing. It was strange, she felt herself slipping away with ever second spent in his presence.

"It doesn't matter, you'll still be mine," he shrugged and her eyes grew wide at his confidence. What did he mean by that? And why did she kind of like it?

No, she had to fight. She was Tess Harding, Avaria D’Antar, a _Queen_. And she certainly wouldn’t give into anyone, especially not this... this _terrorist_.

"Don't you think you should learn your victim's name?"

"I know you," he leered, sucking his fingers for emphasis and Tess fought the desire that was rising within her.

"Liar!" She bellowed, leaning on all the strength that Nasedo had taught her but she wasn’t certain she possessed.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't. I don't engage strangers."

"No, you just imprison them."

"Is that what you call this?"

"Why? What would you define it as?"

"Salvation."

"I don't think I'll find God in your pants," Tess snapped and shifted, recoiling from his touch as she regained control of herself.

"Care to test that theory?"

"N...o."

She drawled the word as his palms once more came in contact with the soft skin of her breasts, dragging and thumbing the pert flesh between his calloused fingers.

"I couldn't quite hear you."

"No," she hissed through gritted teeth as he strummed his hand up and down the curves of her waist. Letting out a guttural moan she locked her knees together, trying to quell the desire that was building within her. 

"Fine."

He shifted, jerking his cool hands from her heated flesh and she winced at the loss of contact. Frantically, her eyes sought him out and came up empty. How could he leave her? And right when she was beginning to enjoy it! This had to be some extreme form of torture, and although she hated him for it, she loved the exquisite death she was facing.

As long as she experienced a _petite mort_ of her own.

Scowling, she bit hard on her bottom lip, experiencing the acrid taste of her own blood on her tongue. She couldn't be serious, what the hell was happening to her? This made no sense, he was a _rapist_ , a dirty alien enemy who wanted to _kill_ her.

Jerking her body to the side, she felt the cool metal collide with her warm skin and she screamed out in pleasure as the green sheen of her skin glowed brightly in the dark room. Her protests forgotten in the moment, she trained her vision on the corner of the room, catching the shadow of her captor.

Or was it lover? Did it really matter? She just wanted him inside her. The title was unnecessary.

"Wait." She breathed as she heard the opening of a door, needing him to come back and finish this, finish her. He failed to listen though, and instead she heard the hollow click of a door. With that, she had the sobering knowledge that she truly was alone.

"Dammit." Tess cursed, the green sparks on her skin glowing an angry red. How could she have been so stupid? Sure, some sick, small part of her wanted him, but she was stronger than this. If she could survive months of being cast aside for _Liz Parker_ she most certainly could handle whatever this _thing_ wanted with her.

She just had to get out of here. If she was sparking little bits of electricity, it meant that she might have begun to regain her powers. She just had to train them to free her from whatever was binding her to the bed. 

At least her ability to concentrate was going to get her out of this mess. Narrowing her gaze, she opened her palm and directed it toward the glowing object on her leg. She waited seconds, moments suspended in time before the red light sputtered out of her palm toward her leg.

"Yes!" Tess rejoiced as she watched the red energy attack her target. She had done it, saved herself from whoever was holding her captive. It would probably just be a few more seconds, and then one of her limbs would be free! 

A sharp burn raced up her leg, spreading across her whole body, bathing it in a dark red light. Something was wrong, deadly wrong. Her powers had failed her, and instead of attacking her chains, she was attacking herself. 

"Oh god!" Tess was hyperventilating, this wasn't desire like before, this was actually hurting her. Panicked, she twisted and turned, trying to delay the spread of red up her body, but to no avail. She could feel it, her cells splitting, mutating under the light. 

"Help me!" She shrieked, her tears blurring her vision as she continued to contort her body into shapes in hopes of halting the sea of red from creeping up her body.

"I told you I could make this easier on you."

Turning with rapt attention toward the voice in the doorway, she felt the pain subside as he came closer. Inhaling, she felt the familiar flip of her stomach as she sensed his presence. All of her anger and fear forgotten as his hand brushed the sweat from her brow and she flushed warm against his caress.

Wasn’t she supposed to be fighting?

"I don't..."

He smirked as he placed a finger to her lips and Tess shivered under him. His free hand combed her sweat-streaked hair, longer and less tightly wound than she remembered, before cupping her skull. She inhaled as she felt him pressing against her and while she registered that _something_ was changing, she didn’t care. Small sparks of electricity singed through her as his fingers moved lower and lower, parting the flesh as everything grew hazy.

"You do,” he answered and she found herself drowning in his voice, as if it were a command that she had no problem agreeing with.

She opened her mouth to agree, only to sharply inhale as he lifted her off the table, pulling her to his naked chest. His mouth crashed against hers, sending waves of desire spiraling through her, her reservations and her powers disregarded for her blatant need. 

Nails digging into flesh, she attacked him, bringing him closer to her, needing to feel all of him around her – like a second skin she could paint herself in. Her mouth collided against his, her breasts grinding against his chest as her tongue continued to dart in and out of his mouth.

Her lip scraped against his teeth and she cocked her head backward, unable to express how the violent act pleased her. Small hands pressed against his waist, forcing him backward, into the wall.

Wickedly, she grinned up at him with darkened eyes as her mouth descended on his chest, her tongue tracing the taught muscles, smirking as he shivered under her touch. Her thumbs slid under the hem of his jeans and she screamed as he threw her backward, her naked body colliding with the cool floor.

“Not so fast.”

His possessive leer did nothing to quell the desire that was consuming her being. She wanted him inside of her, _now_ , like an addict, she needed a hit. Whatever had happened in that briefest of brief moments had snapped something inside of her, and if she weren’t so consumed by the thrill of instant gratification she might be wondering what she was still doing here.

“I want to... _enjoy_ this.”

She nodded her head, brushing her hair from her face as she took him in. Blond hair atop tanned skin -- he was everything Max, _Zan_ , wasn’t, which upped the appeal. He stripped his pants off slowly and her mouth dried as she drank in the sight of his exposed manhood, hard and glistening in the shadows.

“I believe you know what to do, pet.”

Tess blinked, her eyes wide as she crawled her way over to him without protest. A part of her knew that this was _wrong_ but her need was far more important. Not to mention the more time she spent with him, the more she wanted to please him.

“Yes,” she whispered, tentatively placing a hand on his member -- despite his faith in her abilities she _hadn’t_ done this before, she was a _queen_ for chrissakes! 

Wait. She was a _queen_. What the hell was she doing here, on the floor, willingly submitting herself to this... this... thing!

“Yes, what?” He asked, his eyes boring into hers as her hand fell away and her breath hitched. Tess’ mind imbued with thoughts of him and how she hadn’t truly felt alive before this moment. She might have been a queen, once, a long time ago, but she wasn’t a queen _now_ and all she wanted was to serve. 

After all she had been conquered and it was the victor who received the spoils.

“Yes, _master_ ,” she replied as she took his manhood in her hands, the last of her resistance fading away as she gave into her servitude and guided him to her mouth. She caught traces of approval on his face and she smiled before taking him in, eager to please. 

He was all that mattered now, and while she didn’t know his real name, she didn’t care, because master was fitting for all that he was to her. He’d come and rescued her from the bonds of destiny and all that came with it and taught her what real power felt like. Her master was her god and she was a mere disciple -- existing only to learn and live in his image.

His thrusts were fast and she devoured him hungrily, willing to take from him whatever he would give. Tess moaned as he dug his hands into her hair, pressing his cock further into her mouth. 

Her body tensed as he withdrew a hand from her curls, grabbing her chest and roughly twisting the soft flesh as he pushed into her mouth harder and faster as she struggled to keep up. She could sense that he was getting closer and closer to completion and she was growing wetter by the minute. The realization that _she_ would be the one to have her master come undone inside her was only piquing her arousal. 

However he withdrew and threw her down against the cold floor without a care, his erection quivering in the glow of her skin and Tess whimpered from the loss of contact. 

“You’re almost _too_ good at that, kitten,” he answered her silent question and she smirked in response. If her master thought she was good now, just wait until she had time to perfect the art. 

“But now, you’re going to open up to me _Avaria_ ,” he hissed, his dark gaze meeting her own as his thick fingers climbed higher before splitting her willing legs in two and finding her soft, oily folds. 

Her eyes darkened, drunk on arousal and high on the sensations that shot through her veins and she found herself nodding her head in acquiescence. She was completely at his mercy and Tess couldn’t help but think that this would be a fitting death. “Yes, M... Master,” she stammered as he entered a third digit into her, slowly dragging them in and out and in again, a teaser for what was to come.

“You will bond with me,” he declared, his ministrations increasing in intensity as any semblance of logic that still remained, underneath her want and submission, faded away under the haze of desire and she took his mouth in hers, a silent agreement to his proclamation. 

Her mouth came down hard as her tongue found his, entwining before he took her bottom lip between his teeth, raking the plump flesh angrily against his teeth. She explored his mouth, needing to get closer to him, and tasted the primal mixture of her blood and his need. 

He clawed at her breasts and Tess flushed against him. With a violent thrust, he entered her, tearing past her barrier and she sharply inhaled as her body stretched to accommodate him.

Tess groaned as he moved within her, piercing her deeper with each fast stroke and she awkwardly fumbled at first, trying to catch his rhythm. Her walls contracted around him and she let out a guttural moan, now meeting him thrust for thrust. Her master deserved the best and she was willing to serve.

His free hand grabbed at her breast and Tess hissed as he took it in his mouth, swirling her pert nipple with his tongue. He continued to invade her body and her eyes met his as she felt a connection open between them. 

She threw her head back wildly as he left her chest for the tightly wound bundle of nerves between her curls, his will overcoming her thoughts. As he continued to rub circles into her flesh her mind grew numb, absorbing all that her master was teaching her through the bond he was forging with her. 

“Oh, master,” she purred as he changed his rhythm, letting go of everything except for this moment. All that mattered was her master and the way that his cock filled her over and over again. If this was servitude, she was more than willing to submit to his every whim. 

“Submit, and then become, _Avaria_ ,” he whispered, almost imperceptibly, against her ear and she let out a wild moan as he drove into her faster this time, her mind and her body filled only with thoughts of _him_.

“Oh, god, yes,” she shrieked, her body coming apart at the seams as her orgasm washed over her in loud spasms and unbridled passion. She whimpered as he met her gaze, dark and hungry and still _not done_ and she moaned as his palms gripped at her hips, shoving her onto him with a commanding thrust as he explored uncharted depths.

His throbbing manhood pulsed within her and she found herself panting and bucking against him, desperate for more. She wanted to see through his eyes and breath through him, wear his skin like a tattoo. Her thirst was unquenchable and she couldn’t remember life before this moment, when he was coming undone and he was bringing her back from the apex of bliss to only show her that it was higher still.

With one final thrust, he came inside her, the warmth spilling into her skin and her mind darkened as the bond solidified. She grinned wickedly as she stared up at him with new eyes -- the newfound knowledge of who he was and what they were _together_ was hard to ignore.

He was not only her master, her lover, he was her _King_ and she would serve him faithfully. He’d given her strength when she was weak and the others needed to be punished for their impudence and lack of respect for a far greater man.

After a moment, he turned to face her and she felt the anticipation build within her. “Now, pet, do you know what you need to do?”

Brushing her sweat soaked curls off of her face, she settled into his cool embrace and nodded her head. “Yes, master -- I will find them and teach them your glory -- the glory of _Khivar_ \-- and then, I will _destroy_ them for you.”

“I knew you would come around, Avaria. You always did.” With his proclamation over, he met her mouth and devoured it, and she responded in kind, consumed only with thoughts of him and how best to go about her task of ensuring that Antar remained in the right hands -- _theirs_.


End file.
